


Reality.exe has Crashed

by YokuMiya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Drug Use, Referenced Drug Use, Simulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokuMiya/pseuds/YokuMiya
Summary: 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐝𝐨𝐞𝐬𝐧'𝐭 𝐞𝐱𝐢𝐬𝐭. 𝐈𝐭'𝐬 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐠𝐫𝐚𝐦, 𝐩𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐛𝐲 𝐛𝐞𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧. 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐢𝐭 𝐬𝐚𝐲𝐬 '𝐄𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫 𝟒𝟎𝟒' 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐨𝐧 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐠𝐨 𝐭𝐨 𝐭𝐞𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐫𝐨𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐢𝐧𝐝 𝐢𝐬 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐝, 𝐠𝐥𝐨𝐰𝐢𝐧𝐠 '𝐄𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫 𝟒𝟎𝟒' 𝐡𝐨𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐛𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐛𝐞 𝐬𝐥𝐞𝐞𝐩𝐢𝐧𝐠.Well another prompt fic from discord, and this is another that I couldn’t decide how I wanted to fill it so, multiple fills for it because why not?This fic is rated for referenced drug use. I have not ever used drugs so I don't really know how they affect people aside from watching people who used them.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has the reference to drug use, do not read it if that is an issue for you.

You knew it was a bad idea, not even just bad, it was a horrible idea. You were at this party, your friend wandered off, so you were left with people you didn’t know. This already wasn’t your scene. You preferred small get togethers, maybe three or four people. Not the fifty or so that were here when you arrived, and certainly not however many more had shown up after you. But you were managing, up until your friend went off with some guy. Now, you’re alone, well not alone, but you’re with a group of strangers.

A couple of them pull out some tablets, some sort of pill it looks like. They start passing them around, everyone taking one. You take one too, even though you know you shouldn’t, because you don’t know what it is, but you don’t want to be kicked out. You want to stay, because it’s late and your friend drove you here so you have no way home until she leaves. So you put the tablet in your mouth and at first nothing happens.

After a while, you begin to notice things. Colors have sound, sound has colors, people are bending and morphing. You think it must have been the tablet you took, but you’re not sure if you actually think it, your thoughts are muddled. You wander around looking for your friend. You find a door instead, so you go outside.

The cold air feels good, you didn’t notice how bad you were sweating, how warm you felt. Not until you felt the sweet relief of a cold night’s breeze. You walked further into the yard, blearily noticing that it was oddly dark, for a full moon. So you looked up, and where the moon should have been you saw a blinking red  **Error 404** . You blinked a few times, thinking it would clear, the sight did not. So you turned and ran back inside.

You looked for your friend, spotting her on the other side of the room. You ran over, yelling to be heard over the music. You urged her to come outside with you. Once you’re both out, you point up, telling her to look, look at the moon, it’s not there! What is that error where the moon should be? Your friend says she doesn’t know what you’re talking about.

You look at her, stunned, then stumble back so suddenly you fall. Where your friend was standing before is another  **Error 404** . You scream and your vision clouds with black. When you wake up, you’re in a bed, in an unfamiliar room. Your friend is by your side, scrolling on her phone. She looks up as you grumble awake, and scolds you for taking drugs at the party. She gives you some water and once you drink it you both leave.

As you leave, you recognize the house as the house the party had been in. You realize it’s still dark, and your friend says you slept the entire day. You tell your friend about the moon, and she rolls her eyes and says that you had said the same thing the night before. She says not to worry. But as she drives you home, you look up to the moon again, and it’s still there. Flashing red, taunting you,  **Error 404** .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took a different approach with this chapter, this time it's aliens.

You wander through the house, unable to sleep because strange things have been happening lately. Your pictures weren’t hanging the right spots, your couch was just a slightly different color. Your roommate and you had swapped rooms, but you don’t remember doing that. Just a few random things you noticed that were keeping you up at night. You wandered through the hall, looking out the window. The night sky always calmed you.

Except, this time, you looked out the window and all you saw was a bright  **Error 404** where the moon should have been. You screamed, running to your room, or rather your roommates room now. You yanked the blanket back, screaming still, and when you reached for him to shake him awake, your hand met nothing but mattress. You looked down at where he should have been. All you saw was your hand sticking through another bright  **Error 404** .

You ran from the room, bolting down the stairs and out of the house. Once you crossed the threshold of the house though, you tore through what felt like a papery thin fabric. You ran through it, blinking spots out of your eyes as you were flooded with bright light. You looked around the room you found yourself in, seeing humanoid shaped things. They looked human, except for their being different colors, ranging from red to blue to purple, and everything in between. They made a noise, it sounded like they were speaking, but you had no clue what they said.

Then one approached you, they wrapped something around your neck and you tried to pry it off, but then they spoke again. And this time you understood. They had chosen you as their test subject. They wanted to study humans, and how they responded to unexplained changes. And it was going well. Until the simulation technology had a system failure. The experiment failed because you woke up from it when presented with something strange enough.

There was a gas sprayed into your face, just when you thought you were safe. You woke up, hours later, days, who knew how long. Your home looked normal, everything where it should be, couch back to the right color, your roommate and yourself back in your normal rooms. But you couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, that you were still in the simulation. So every night, you checked the sky, dreading if and when you would see it again.  **Error 404** . You checked every night, and sometimes you swore you saw it for a second, but you blinked and the moon was normal, so you were never certain.


End file.
